As disclosed in JP-2527362-Y2, fuel feed apparatuses are conventionally known. In the fuel feed apparatuses, a return pipe is inserted into a lid for introducing return fuel. The lid closes an opening of a fuel tank. The return pipe is supported by the lid. Fuel directly returns into the fuel tank through the return pipe. Here, return fuel is surplus fuel, which exceeds a consuming quantity of an engine, out of fuel supplied to the engine (fuel consumption apparatus). A sub-tank is accommodated in a fuel tank and return fuel returns into the sub-tank. The return pipe for introducing return fuel is inserted and fitted into a lid to be supported. The lid closes the opening of the fuel tank. Fuel may directly return into the sub-tank as in JP-2527362-Y2.
The lid, which closes the opening of the fuel tank, may support the return pipe. However, in this structure, the distance between the location, in which the return pipe is supported, and a fuel level in the sub-tank may become large. When the length of the return pipe extending from the location, in which the return pipe is supported, toward the sub-tank is be small, the distance between the lower opening end of the return pipe and a fuel level in the sub-tank becomes large. Accordingly, fuel returning from the return pipe falls violently onto fuel in the sub-tank. As a result, sound of collision generated between return fuel and fuel in the sub-tank becomes loud. Besides, vapor is apt to be generated in fuel in the sub-tank due to return fuel falling in the sub-tank.
The return pipe extends from the location, in which the return pipe is supported by the lid, toward the sub-tank. The length of the return pipe may be increased in order to decrease the distance between the lower opening end of the return pipe and a fuel level in the sub-tank. In this case, a lower portion of the return pipe, which is not supported, may swing due to vibration or the like.